Forgiven
by Anime-Goddess-09
Summary: Tenten was asked to go back to her family when her father went ill. After a few years, she came back seeing her lover with Sakura! What will she do? Will Sasuke come to the rescue and confess? Will she forgive Neji? Neji x Tenten x Sasuke pairing!
1. Message from Seireitei

**Chapter 1: Message from Seireitei **

Hinamori: Your Highness, you must wake up now and eat breakfast.  
Tenten: Uh I m up........  
Hinamori: Your Highness, you're not UP YET!  
Tenten: AH! That was loud! Oh...........  
Hinamori: Finally! Now, go to the dining room and choose what you want to eat.  
Tenten: Okay......

**-Dining room-**

Tenten: Thanks Kane! Oh, this looks yum!  
Kane: I hope so. Please enjoy Princess.  
Tenten: I will.  
Hinamori: Tenten-sama, slow down.  
Tenten: Its yum!  
Hinamori: I'm surprised that you're still that thin even though you eat like a pig.  
Uryu: I agree. Seriously! Tenten-san, if you continue that, your stomach will explode.  
Hitsugaya: Like Hinamori's. It exploded yesterday.  
Tenten: Hahahaha! Hinamori: Yeah right! Rangiku: Princess! Princess! There's a message from Seireitei!  
Uryu: Calm down Rangiku! That s not how you should act.  
Rangiku: Sorry! Here's the message Uryu-sama.  
Uryu: I ll read it then. "Dear Tenten. I know you're having fun there and you have lots of missions but this is an emergency."  
Tenten: Continue please.  
Uryu: "Your father has fallen very ill. Unohana said that he might pass away. I don't want that to happen of course. I request you to go back here because your father wants you to be here next to him. Also, I need help with ruling so therefore, you must come back here and stay for a while. Your loving mother, Yoruichi." Tenten: Dad..................I have to go.  
Uryu: Of course. I'll write a letter back for you saying that we'll leave as soon as possible. When do you wish to leave Tenten-san?  
Tenten: Next week, Monday, in the morning. Hinamori: Uryu-san, Hitsugaya and I will accompany you. I'll leave Soi Fon and Renji in charge. Hitsugaya: I'll ask the others to pack our things as I think we'll be there for a very long time.  
Rangiku: Also Princess, you have a meeting in the Hokage house. You're late.  
Tenten: Ah! I'm late! I'll see you guys later!  
Uryu: Bye and be careful.

**-Hokage House-**

Tsunade: Where is Tenten? She s 10 minutes late. Shizune, check if she s coming or else we ll be starting without her. Shizune: Hai! -Walks outside-  
Sakura: Seriously, she's really late. Something must've happened.  
Ino: Yeah. Tennie's usually early than everybody else.  
Hinata: Don t worry. She'll come.  
Matsuri: I hope so because if she doesn t come, she ll miss the important things.  
Temari: Don't get your hopes down. She never misses any meetings. I'm sure she won t miss this.  
Shizune: I've checked inside and outside and she's not anywhere so I think we should start. Hinata: Oh no!  
Temari: She's never missed!  
Kiba: What happened to your girl Neji?  
Neji: She's not my girl. She might've forgotten.  
Sasuke: How long are we going to wait? She's not Neji's girl Kiba.  
Kiba: Heh you're just jealous.  
Naruto: Don't you want to wait for Tenten?  
Sasuke: I do but she's taking too long.  
Tsunade: Okay, let's-  
**-Knock, Knock-**  
Shizune: Come in!  
Tenten: I am so sorry I'm late! Did you start already?  
Tsunade: We're about to. Why are you late?  
Hinata: You're never like this. There must be something wrong.  
Tenten: Uh d-don t worry Temari: Tell us Tenten. You know you can trust us.  
Tenten: I-I received a letter from Seireitei and m-my Matsuri: Go on. It s okay.  
Tenten: M-my father. He fell very ill according to my Mother and one of the greatest medic, Unohana, said that it won't be long till he dies. -Cries-  
Tsunade: Oh god. M-my brother's ill.  
Tenten: You might think that I'm weak because I'm crying but I'm sorry I can't hold it anymore. -Still crying-  
Hinata: Oh we don't think you're weak. We never did and never will!  
Temari: How about a group hugs?  
Matsuri: Okay!  
Sasuke: I'm sorry Tenten. Also I don't think you re weak. You're very strong in fact.  
Tenten: Thank you Sasuke.  
Neji: Don't worry Tenten. We'll all pray that he will be cured. We're all here for you.  
Naruto: Yeah! All of us dattebayo! Kiba: He ll be fine. We know it.  
Gaara: Just calm down and don't think that he'll die.  
Kankuro: It'll be all okay. You'll see!  
Choji: Just tell him to keep eating healthy foods!  
Shikamaru: Get lots of nap. Temari: Oh not you anyway!  
Ino: I reckon Shikamaru!  
Sakura: Remember, we're always here for you.  
Ino: Your friends forever.  
Tenten: Hahahaha. Thank you all!  
Tsunade: So, I suppose Yoruichi needs your help in ruling right?  
Tenten: Yeah. She said that too. So... Tsunade: You re leaving. I know Tenten. Remember that you have to keep your calm at all times.  
Tenten: Of course. I'm planning on leaving next week Monday in the morning.  
Hinata: Y-you're leaving!  
Temari: Oh no!  
Neji: (Why do you have to leave?) She has to. For her parents. Even though all of us would want Tenten to stay, she has some obligations too as a princess and a daughter.  
Matsuri: Neji's right. I'd hate for her to leave but her family needs her the most.  
Tenten: Thank you again. I also want something. I would like all of us in a vacation until I leave so that I can spend my time with all of them.  
Tsunade: I understand Tenten. Well, let's continue our Meeting. Tenten: Alright! Let's start! Sasuke: (Even though she has pain in her heart, she still smiles.) Neji: (Don't worry Tenten, I'll always be here for you.)


	2. Sleepover

I had a review and she said that I shouldn't write on scripts so that's what I'm going to do!!!! Well I wouldn't change the first chapter anymore!

Sorry if i used script writing!!!

Here's the second chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: Sleepover

Normal P.O.V

"Is everyone here already?" Hinata asked. Tenten answered with a loud voice, "No! Just you guys! They're probably on their way!"

Tenten is hosting a sleepover/farewell party for 3 days. She has invited everybody including her long time rival Sakura. She didn;t care though, all she

wants to happen is a great party and farewell. Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Matsuri, Sasuke and Neji have already arrived. She knows that she's leaving soon

that's why she hosted a sleepover.

"I wanna play Truth or Dare after they arrive! I'll sit between Sasuke and Neji!" shouted the pink-haired girl. Sasuke answered a groan while Neji answered

with a simple "Hn."

"Matsuri, Hinata, Naruto, can you come here for a second please?" came the voice of Tenten in the kitchen. Sakura wondered why she didn't get called.

("Why didn't she call me? Oh well, at least I can spend time with the boys!")

-In the kitchen-

Tenten started and said, "What is wrong with Sakura? Why is she flirting with the boys?". Matsuri, Hinata and Naruto then looked at each other with a

serious look on their faces. Hinata finally answered, "Well, Sakura loves Neji-nii-san and Sasuke!" After Hinata said that she eventually motioned Matsuri

to tell Tenten more things. Matsuri nodded her head slightly and said, "She's jealous of you Tenten." As soon as Tenten heard, she gasped and continually

shaking her head while saying, " How? How could she be jealous of me? I know she's my rival but jealousy is going too far!" "Well, Neji and Teme admires

you more than you know! Sakura-chan just wants to be popular!" was the quick answer from Naruto. After that Hinata and Matsuri looked at Tenten with the

-its true- look but Tenten shrugged it off by saying, "Huh? But I'm ugly!". Naruto was shocked at the comment that he forgot to close his mouth when he gaped

but the girls laughed they heads off. "I wouldn't say that to myself if I were you!" Matsuri said between giggles. Hinata then added, "Yeah you're l-like the prettiest

girl we've ever met! You're perfect!!" Upon hearing this, Tenten grinned but said, "Thanks guys but I don't know about that. Anyway, we've gone too long! Let's go

back before Neji and Sasuke dies from too much flirting by Sakura!" Naruto laughed hysterically and said, "I'm sure they can take it."

Tenten's P.O.V

-Living Room-

As we got back to the living we saw Neji and Sasuke still in a whole piece. Thank God! Then we heard a knock on the door. "Hey everyone! Sorry we're late! Its

practically my fault since I got a bit carried away by the smell of the barbeque." It was Temari, one of my close friends. Surely I know that she loves barbeque so

I said, "Its alright. I know you love barbeque!" I saw Ino and the rest behind her. I heard her say, " Ah! Everyone's here then? Let's play Truth or Dare!" I sighed

knowing that Ino will put up lots of random games. Kiba shouted something like, "Good thing its not 7 minutes in heaven!" I agree with him. I don't like those flirty

games you know. "Would you guys like to play that? I'm flexible!" Seriously, as soon as I heard Sakura say that, I shivered. Hinata just said "eww" and then

I heard Naruto say, "You're going too far Sakura-chan!" I agree with him and I said, " I'm not flexible and that's just disgusting Sakura" I suddenly felt Sakura's

and Atsuki's dark aura around them. Atsuki, a very angry Atsuki just looked at me and said, "You're a coward!" Temari then followed me and said, "You know,

I may be mushy and all but we're just too young for that!" Sakura just shrugged it off and said, "Like what Atsuki said, You're all cowards! Seriously!"

I cringed at her comment. I mean, what the hell is wrong with her!! Ino then came to the rescue and said, "Forehead, that's not funny anymore!" Sakura just glared at her.

I decided that I'll save everyone. I shouted, "Okay, here's the list of our rooms and who goes to that room!" Everyone got busy then. I took a deep breath and saw

Katana poofed in. "Hi everyone sorry I'm late! My dad talked to me." I smiled at her and said, "Its alright Kat." I saw everyone going to their rooms and I started to go to

my room too.

-Tenten's Room-

All of the girls are in my room except Atsuki and Sakura. Matsuri then motioned us to go into a circle. She whispered, "We'll have to speak lowly." Katana looked pissed but then she said, "I hate Atsuki and Sakura!" I was shocked! I never saw Katana put a very angry face. Ever. "Why?" asked Temari. I don't know why either. "Is it about Atsuki being flirtatious to Kankuro? and Sakura being flirtatious to your brother?" answered Ino. I'm surprised. How did she knew about that? "Don't sweat Katana. Sasuke doesn't like Sakura. Kankuro will never like Atsuki right Temari?" Matsuri looked at Temari. Temari then grinned and said, "Of course!" Katana grinned and whispered, "I'm not that worried about my brother that much!" Hinata laughed at her comment. I wonder why? "Isn't it obvious? He would never like anyone else other than Tenten!" I was shocked! Too shocked actually! "W-what?!" "You heard us, Sasuke loves you!" I didn't believe and I shrugged it off. " NO he doesn't. That's impossible!" I said.

-After 30 minutes-

Normal P.O.V

Katana shouted, saying, "We're going to play Truth or Dare now!" "Yeah!!! I guess that's okay to everyone!" Tenten shouted back.

Sakura's P.O.V

I always think that 7 minutes in heaven is better right Suki?" I said that to my best friend, Atsuki. I don't get why the others doesn't understand about these things! Atsuki

answered, " Yeah let's have a vote!" I always liked her because she always agree to me. Then Temari interrupted, "Don't sweat. Its 2 against all of us." Uh.....I hate Temari.

NO, I hate all of them especially Tenten! I just answered, "Really? What a shame...." After I said that Matsuri interrupted me and said, "Yeah whatever......who goes first???"

Again I hate her! Well they're spinning the bottle to see who's first......

Normal P.O.V

"It landed on you Gaara." Tenten said. Gaara quickly answered, "Okay Kankuro, truth or dare" Kankuro gulped and answered, " Dare." "I dare you to kiss the girl you like."

Kankuro gaped then said, "Okay here I go!" Kankuro then stood up and walk towards........

* * *

Well that's the second chapter! Review please!!!!!

Third Chapter: Truth or dare!


	3. Truth or Dare

Thanks for the reviews!

Here's chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3: Truth or dare

Kankuro's P.O.V

"Okay, truth or dare?" I heard my brother, Gaara ask. I looked up to him and said, "Dare." I couldn't afford to be forced to tell the truth so I chose

dare. I didn't know that it was worse than thuth until Gaara said, " I dare you to kiss the girl you like." I didn't know what to do. I know I like Katana

but my body moved towards Atsuki. I walked until I was in front of Atsuki and I suddenly I kissed her. I heard the other girls gasp and Sakura giggling.

Atsuki then said, "I knew it would be me." She hugged me after that then I came back to my seat. I looked at Katana. Her face was emotionless but I

can see in her eyes that she was hurt. Sakura shouted, "Its finally time that you two got together." I smiled slightly.

Tenten's P.O.V

I didn't believe what I heard and saw at first. I thought that Kankuro likes Katana. It turned out that he didn't and I was disappointed. I then looked at Katana.

I'm about the only person who can read Katana's emotionless face. She was hurt badly, angry and sad. I feel sorry for her though. She's my friend and I don't

wanna see her like that. So I came to the rescue. " Kankuro, your turn!" I said. " Kankuro said, " Oh, Sasuke truth or dare?" Sasuke looked at Kankuro and

I saw him frown and said, "Truth." " Kankuro then smirked and said, "I want you to slap the person you hate the most here." I smirked. I want to know who

Sasuke hates.

Normal P.O.V

Sasuke walked towards Sakura. Sakura said, "Uh....Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke smirked then suddenly slapped Sakura. "Sasuke-kun!" shouted Sakura. Tenten

and the other girls gaped at the picture they're seeing. "Atsuki, truth or dare?"said Sasuke. Atsuki bluntly said, "Truth." This made Sasuke smirk and

said, "Tell us what happened with you and Lee yesterday." Everyone looked at Atsuki in confusion. "Uh well, I was so annoyed by Lee so I kicked him and...

slapped him...and used Jutsus on him." This made Tenten release a very dark aura and shouted, "How can you do that to him!!" "Sorry, I lost my cool." was

all Atsuki said. Temari shot her a deadly look while the others just glared at her. She ignored it by asking Katana, "Truth or Dare?" I saw Katana's eyes widen

as soon as she heard her name. "Uhm...Truth." was all she said. "Do you think Kankuro and I make a cute couple?" asked Atsuki. Everyone was shocked.

Sasuke was about to slap Atsuki when Katana answered the very unexpected answer, "I-I t-think you t-two will make a c-cute couple.." After she had said that,

everyone was shocked. Even Sasuke was shocked by her younger sister's answer.

Katana's P.O.V

I can't believe I just said that! I know I'm angry at her. Well, its best for me to ignore it, but I can't. I thought I was going to cry. I knew he didn't like me! Not ever!

I need my one of my best friend's hug right now. Hinata hugs the best so I'll ask her. "H-hinata truth or dare?" Somehow I can't bring myself to stop stuttering.

Hinata simly answered, "Dare." "I dare you to hug me!" was all I said. "Hinata and the other girls, with the exception of Sakura and Atsuki, smiled at me. "Okay."

Hinata gently hugged me. It was a good feeling, being hugged by a best friend. I heard her whisper to me, "Don't worry about it Kat. Don't let her depress you." I

knew she's always giving great advices. I answered a nod to her. We pulled each other away from other's presence. She smiled at me again and I new everything

was going to be fine.

Normal P.O.V

Hinata went back to her seat and said, "Sakura, truth or dare?" Sakura then shot her a weird look and said, "Dare." When she realised what she has said. she covered

her mouth and whispered and"Oops?" "Too late!" was all HInata answered. Sakura sighed looking defeated. "I dare you to not use a blow dryer and hair straightener for

a whole month." As everyone heard it, everyone laughed except for Atsuki of course. Sakura shot everyone a death glare but everyone shrugged it off. "I'm not doing it!

My precious hair will be ruined!" Ino answered, "Forehead, you can't go back froma deal and Tenten's got a better hair than you do." Sakura looked at Ino with deadly

eyes and said, "Fine, fine!" Ino then grinned and said, "Good. Its your turn then." Sakura pretended that she didn't hear it and said, "Neji-kun, truth or dare?" Neji opened

his eyes and said, "Hn. Dare." Tenten saw Sakura grin evilly. Tenten whispered something to Temari,"She's up to something." Temari whispered back, "Yeah looks like it."

" I dare you to answer this question truthfully. If you, Tenten and I had a mission to go and kill the assasin that wounded the fire lord, and while we were on a boat there

a huge wave like a tsunami coming, would you save me or Tenten? You only can save one and you're already saved since you already are safe." This shocked everyone

especially Tenten. After a few minutes, Neji answered, "Hn. Its simple. I would save you because you can heal the fire lord then-" He was cut off when Sakura hugged him

while saying, "Thanks Neji-kun!" Neji sighed and said to himself, "I can't be bothered dealing with this girl." Temari looked at Tenten who was about to cry and shouted,

"I've had enough of this mushy stuff! This is getting boring! Can we go back to our rooms? I want to rest!" Naruto butted in and said, "That's a good idea!" Everyone except

Sakura and Atsuki nodded so Tenten said, "Looks like everyone agrees so let's go." When everyone else were gone Sakura shouted, " Cowards!" Then Atsuki followed,

"I reckon! Losers too!" After that they high-fived and went to their rooms.

In Tenten's room, a sob can be heard from a person. It was Katana. "I knew he doesn't like me!" she said. Temari looked at her with gentle eyes and said, "Those 2 have gone

too far!" From the corner, a voice called out saying, "I knew he doesn't like me. I told you all!" It was Tenten standing from where she was sitting. Matsuri was following Tenten's

movements and said, "He does! I know he does! That's why Sakura's doing those things! She's jealous of you!" Tenten looked up to her and said, "I need to take a walk.

I'll be back later." And after that, Tenten was gone. "She's fine. She just need some fresh air." was all Hinata said. To that, the girls comforted Katana.

Tenten's P.O.V

-Gardens-

"What do I do? I'm so confused right now! Uh! This is so ridiculous!" was the words I said to myself. Then I suddenly heard someone said, "What's so ridiculous?" When I

turned around, it was Neji. I shouted, "What the hell are you doing here?" "That's mean." was all he said. I knew it was but it wasn't my fault I'm like this for a while. I hate

when he's always calm and collected. "I shouted back, "Oh yeah? Tell that to your girlfriend!" He was shocked at my statement but he still remained calm and said,

"Are you maybe, jealous?" I shot back saying, "Don't push your luck Hyuga." I am so not jealous of Haruno." He chuckled and said, "I know. She didn't let me finish my answer."

I just muttered under my breath. I know he's lying. "I was supposed to say after the saving part that.....I will go back to you so that if ever we die, I'll die with you." As soon as

I heard that, my heart melted. I didn't know what to say. Instead, I said, " Really?.......Thanks I-I guess.....Sorry f-for being grumpy. I h-had a bad day." Neji lightly smiled but

I saw it and said, "You need your best friend's hug right?" I chuckled and said, "I guess so." After I said that, I felt a warm feeling. I looked up and saw Neji hugging me tightly.

Neji smirked saying, "You're so thin that I might squeeze you to death if I keep hugging you." I just laughed and looked at him through the eyes. his eyes are so white. They're

so calm and gentle. to make it more pretty is the violet traces from his eyes. I said, "Well, its late now. I better go." Neji smirked once again and said, "Alright then. Bye. Goodnight."

That's when I felt a peck on my forehead. "Bye." was all he said. I can't believe it! He kissed me!

Sakura's P.O.V

Damn that Tenten! She'll pay for this! She thought no one saw it? Well I did and she's gonna pay for taking my Neji-kun away! "Don't worry Saku." I heard Atsuki said. I answered,

"Why?" She smiled evilly and said, "I have a plan to make you guys get together. It'll happen once Tenten's gone." I looked at her and grinned and muttered a Thanks under my breath.

Sasuke's P.O.V

Hyuga! You're dead! I'm going to make Tenten mine! Just you wait! "Teme? Don't worry, I'm with you. I think Neji's not for Tenten." I smirked slightly when Naruto said that. "Thanks

Dobe. I hope she'll be mine before it's too late." was all I said.

* * *

Finished! I'll update again as soon as I can!

Please review!

Next chapter: Gifts that cannot be forgotten


	4. note

Note!

Sorry I haven't been able to update another chapter!!! Hopefully I'll be able to do 2 chapters this week!!!! I have been busy about my HW and school starts again....

Sorry again!!! I promise I'll update before the weekends!!!!

Anime-Goddess-09

SORRY!!!!


End file.
